Eles
by cammy cammy
Summary: Lost Canvas. Uma amazona, dois homens, uma guerra. OC. Capítulo 3 ON!
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 1**

Nas escadas do templo de Capricórnio, uma jovem de 19 anos está sentada e, ao seu lado, jaz a urna de Serpentário. Ela observa o pôr do sol com seus olhos dourados, apoiando a cabeça com os braços sobre as pernas. Pensativa, não percebe que alguém se aproxima por trás.

-Yuri.

-Ah, Cid! Que susto meu amigo. – sorri se virando na direção do rapaz de cabelos negros.

-Perdão, não queria assustá-la. – retribui o sorriso – Vim lhe trazer um copo d'água. – diz, estendendo o copo a ela.

-Obrigada.

-Você não gosta mesmo de ter que usar essa máscara não é? – El Cid pergunta apontando para uma máscara que está no colo da moça.

-Não mesmo. Incomoda. Mas não se preocupe, só tiro a máscara pra você – o provoca com um sorriso malicioso.

El Cid dá uma gargalhada e faz um cafuné em Yuri dizendo:

-Que sorte a minha, então. – a moça cora - Mas me diz uma coisa, no que estava pensando? – pergunta, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Nessa guerra santa. – responde séria, voltando o olhar para o pôr do sol.

El Cid fica calado. Ele sabe o quanto ela está sofrendo com a guerra e pensa num jeito de alegrá-la.

-Ei. – a chama.

-Hum?

-Já viu o jardim que tem no Templo de Virgem? – pergunta a observando pelo canto do olho.

-Jardim? Tem um jardim lá? – de repente ela o fita com os olhos dourados brilhando. El Cid sabe que ela adora tanto as flores que chega a passar horas só admirando-as.

-Imenso...e belo.

-Vamos lá Cid! – coloca a máscara - Quero veeeeer! – se levanta o puxando pelo braço.

-Sim senhora. – vai na onda dela achando graça no comportamento da moça.

Os dois seguem descendo as escadas em direção ao templo de virgem. Ela fazendo mil perguntas a respeito de quais flores se encontram no jardim. Ele só rindo e respondendo "Como você é curiosa! Se acalma. Já já você vai ver!".

* * *

No templo de virgem:

Asmita está preparando um chá, todo cuidadoso para não colocar açúcar demais.

Muito concentrado, dosando os grãos de açúcar aos pouquinhos e verificando o sabor... pois assim como é tudo que o pertence, seu chá também deve ser perfeito: nem muito doce, nem muito amargo.

-Asmitaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – chega uma Yuri entusiasmada abrindo a porta da cozinha com tudo e assustando o pobre do cavaleiro de virgem, fazendo-o derrubar todo o pote de açúcar na xícara e esta transbordar e sujar sua bata branca decorada por fios dourados.

-Por Buda! Nem em minha própria casa consigo ter um pouco de tranqüilidade? – resmunga tentando limpar a vestimenta suja e a mesa. – O que querem?

-Credo que mau humor é esse? Que foi que eu fiz? – pergunta a garota arrumando os longos e ondulados cabelos negros.

-Ignore-a Asmita. Nós só queríamos saber se você nos permite visitar o jardim das Twin Sal. – Cid tenta segurar o riso ao ver a cena.

-Permito. Mas não demorem. – diz a contragosto, se dirigindo ao seu quarto.

-Onde fica Cid?

-Me siga.

Vão em direção a uma porta decorada por uma flor gigante num lado da sala do templo.

-Ele fica aqui. – abre a porta, revelando um extenso e rico jardim, iluminado pelo pôr do sol.

-Uau! – exclama entrando no jardim.

Yuri retira a máscara e cheira um ramo de flores laranja que estava ao lado dela. El Cid a observa maravilhado pela visão a qual está tendo: a bela garota, com seus longos cabelos negros dançando ao vento, brinca entre uma variedade de flores, sorrindo para ele. "Ela é linda..." pensa.

– É muito lindo Cid! Como foi que você soube da existência desse jardim?

-Uma vez Sísifo adoeceu e o mestre Sage me enviou aqui para buscar umas ervas medicinais. Asmita não gostou muito disso, como sempre. – sorri.

-Obrigada Cid. – se aproxima do cavaleiro e pára bem próxima a ele, o fitando. – Você sabe mesmo como me alegrar não é? – o abraça.

El Cid cora violentamente, mas tem sorte que ela não possa ver por causa do ângulo que seu rosto está. Ele instintivamente a envolve em seus braços e a puxa mais para si. Ela nem pensa em romper o contato, muito pelo contrário, repousa sua cabeça no peito dele e assim ficam abraçados por um tempo, ambos calados com receio de quebrar o clima.

-"Ele é tão quentinho..." – pensa. - Cid. – o chama, mas sem romper o contato.

-Sim?

-Promete tomar cuidado nessa guerra? – fita os olhos negros dele.

-Prometo. E prometo mais uma coisa. – responde, acariciando delicadamente o rosto dela.

-O que? – Cora levemente.

-Que sempre estarei ao seu lado. – a abraça novamente e assim ficam ambos até o fim do pôr do sol, sob o frescor agradável das flores.

* * *

Ok, tá tosco. Mas essa é a minha primeira fanfic, aí com o tempo eu pego o jeito ;D

A história se passa durante a guerra santa, na época de Dohko e Shion.

Logo logo vai aparecer um gato no pedaço para disputar com o espanhol o coraçãozinho da amazona de Serpentário hehehe... quem será? Quem será? AGUARDEM!


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

- Que calor!

- E olhe que nem é meio-dia.

- Socorro. – abana o pescoço com as mãos – Shiika.

- Hum?

- Vamos dar uma pausa e descansar um pouquinho?

- Mas Yuri, nós mal começamos o treino.

- Preciso de água. Urgente. – olha sério para a outra garota.

-Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Vamos sentar ali – aponta para um rochedo situado na margem de um lago.

As duas se dirigem para lá. Shiika, a mais velha, tem 20 anos. Baixinha, magra e loira, possui olhos grandes e azuis, rosto sardento e muito bonito e cabelos cacheados na altura dos pequenos ombros. Usa uma máscara que tem uma faixa roxa pintada na horizontal que cruza a área dos olhos. Yuri, cuja idade é 19 anos, é alta e esbelta. Possui cabelos negros e ondulados que vão até a sua cintura e olhos levemente puxados na cor dourada. Também usa uma máscara, mas esta não possui nenhuma pintura.

Diferente de Yuri, Shiika segue à risca as leis impostas às amazonas e sempre repreende a amiga quando esta desrespeita uma das leis, como não usar máscara. Seu sonho é se consagrar amazona da Águia e para isso, treina rigorosamente todo dia com a ajuda de Yuri.

Como as arenas destinadas a treinos são sempre muito lotadas de homens e o Santuário possui pouquíssimas amazonas, não há uma área específica para mulheres guerreiras treinarem. Por isso, elas estão sempre em busca de um local mais reservado para treinarem. Desta vez, elas escolheram treinar na margem de um lago perto da vila das amazonas.

- Quem me dera poder usar uma armadura também... – Shiika comenta admirando a armadura de Serpentário que a amiga veste.

- Paciência, minha amiga. – retira a máscara e toma um pouco d'água do lago – Logo, logo será o teste para ver quem será a nova amazona da Águia e tenho muita fé que será você. – sorri.

- Sonho com isso todo dia. A propósito, - senta no rochedo – sabia que te admiro muito, Yuri?

-Ué, por quê? – fica constrangida.

-Porque apesar da pouca idade, você desenvolveu um cosmo tão poderoso quanto o de um cavaleiro de ouro. Em seguida, consagrou-se amazona de Serpentário com pouco tempo de treinamento e ainda foi nomeada chefe dos soldados do Santuário. (N/A: ô menina prodígio hehe) Você deve ter tantas tarefas para fazer, ainda mais com essa guerra, mas consegue tirar um tempinho para me auxiliar nos treinos. Muito obrigada Yuri, você é como uma irmã para mim. – dá um grande sorriso. Pena que a máscara cobre.

-E é uma honra para mim que você me considere sua Irmã. Eu tenho muita sorte em ter você como amiga, sabia Shiika? Você é meu suporte nessa terra de batalhas. – sorri.

Apesar de Shiika estar usando a máscara, Yuri sabe que ela também está sorrindo.

-Ah, Yuri! Coloque a máscara. Alguém vem vindo.

Ela obedece e em seguida, olha na direção da pessoa que se aproxima: El Cid.

-Bom dia. Shiika, - a cumprimenta – Yuri. – fita a moça. Esta cora por debaixo da máscara, pois lembra o que aconteceu no jardim de Virgem no dia anterior.

-Bom dia. – falam juntas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Cid? – pergunta Yuri.

-A procurei por toda parte. Temos uma missão. – fala com a expressão séria.

-Podem ficar a vontade. Vou voltar a treinar ali. Com licença. – Shiika afasta-se dos dois.

-Obrigado. – agradece El Cid ainda sério.

-Que missão? – pergunta ao ver que a amiga está suficientemente distante.

-Vamos ao Egito. Há indícios de que alguns espectros de Hades estão destruindo alguns vilarejos de lá.

-Iremos só nós dois? – pergunta timidamente.

-Sim. Não há necessidade de levarmos uma tropa. Partimos após o almoço. – afasta uma mecha de cabelo que cobria o rosto mascarado na moça, fazendo-a corar a agradecer aos deuses por estar usando a máscara.

-Certo. Vou preparar minhas coisas então.

Yuri de despede dos dois e segue para sua casinha. No caminho, pensa no cavaleiro de capricórnio. Ele é conhecido por ser reservado, por evitar se relacionar com as pessoas. Mas com ela ele é diferente. Com ela ele sorri, conversa, brinca.

Ela se recorda de quando o conheceu.

**FLASHBACK**

_Chovia muito. Um menino estava sentado embaixo de um pilar de uma ruína, abraçado às pernas e de cabeça baixa. Não devia ter mais de 11 anos e parecia não se importar com a água gelada que escorria por seu corpo e com a terra lameada._

_-Você está bem?_

_Ouviu uma voz angelical o chamar. Levantou o rosto e se deparou com uma garotinha usando uma máscara. Devia ser amazona._

_Não respondeu._

_-Sou Yuri. Qual o seu nome?_

_-El Cid._

_-Por que está chorando?_

_-Não estou chorando. – disse ríspido, virando a cabeça para o outro lado._

_-Sabe, - a menina sentou-se ao seu lado e retirou a máscara. – não tem por que ter vergonha de chorar. Eu também choro. – sorriu._

_Ele a fitou surpreso pela ação dela. "Um anjo..." pensou._

_-Você é um aprendiz a cavaleiro não é?_

_-Co-como você sabe?_

_-Pelas suas vestimentas, hehe. Eu também sou aprendiz. Estou treinando para ser a amazona de Serpentário. E você?_

_-Capricórnio. – falou olhando para baixo._

_-Cid, vamos ser amigos? – ela foi bem direta –Amanhã vamos treinar juntos! – levantou-se, ficando em frente a ele._

_-Não posso ter amigos. Meu mestre não permite. E não me chame de Cid. – levantou-se ficando frente a frente a ela. Tinham quase a mesma altura._

_-Deixe de besteira. – tentou inocentemente tocar a mão do menino, mas este recuou bruscamente._

_-Me deixe em paz! Não preciso de amigos. Estou muito bem sozinho! – saiu correndo na chuva._

_-Não pense que vou desistir! Ouviu, "Cid"? – gritou – "Ninguém suporta viver sem amigos..." – pensou, observando-o correr até desaparecer de seu campo de visão._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Como dissera no dia da chuva, ela não desistiu de tentar conseguir a amizade de El Cid. Todos os dias ela ia atrás dele, puxando conversa animadamente. No início, ele tentava fugir dela. Depois, passou a ignorá-la. Mas ela era insistente e sempre estava ao redor dele, tagarelando. Ele, por sua vez, passou a ficar ouvindo o que ela falava enquanto treinava, mas como era orgulhoso, fingia que não estava nem aí para ela. Com o tempo ele desistiu de fingir e permitiu-se conversar com ela. Claro, que tudo era escondido. Imagina se o mestre de um deles os pegasse. Quando se deu conta, já eram amigos e não tinham mais medo de se encontrar escondidos.

-Como você me deu trabalho, Cid. – sorri, abrindo a porta de sua casinha.

Yuri retira sua máscara e prepara um banho. Pega uma muda de roupas limpas e vai tomar banho.

Enquanto lava seus cabelos, reflete:

-"Quando foi que deixei de vê-lo apenas como amigo?".

Ensaboa-se.

-Não posso estar apaixonada. Sou uma amazona e ele um cavaleiro. Você só está confundindo seus sentimentos, Yuri. – derrama água fria sobre o corpo.

* * *

_OBS.: O evento a seguir ocorre sob o ponto de vista de El Cid, quando ele está procurando pela amazona de serpentário para lhe avisar sobre a missão._

-Cadê aquela moça? – reclama, enxugando o suor que escorria no rosto.

El Cid procura Yuri por todo canto, perguntando às pessoas se a viram.

-Vi a Mestre Yuri com uma amazona loira seguindo por aquele caminho que vai dar no lago. – diz um soldado.

-Obrigado. – se dirige para o tal caminho – "Amazona loira? Deve ser Shiika" – pensa, lembrando da moça que sempre treinava com Yuri.

Segue pelo caminho pensando na guerra santa. Ele comanda os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, Yuri os soldados e Sísifo todo o exército de Atena ao lado do Grande Mestre.

Conhece a amazona muito bem. Ela mantém a pose imponente de um comandante para não assustar seus subordinados, mas no fundo está dilacerada por ver tanta crueldade e mortes ao seu redor. Entretanto, sempre tem um sorriso para dar.

-Yuri...

Avista as duas num rochedo na margem do lago. Aproxima-se delas.

-Bom dia. Shiika, – a cumprimenta só por educação. Algo nela o incomoda. – Yuri. – fita a moça.

-Bom dia. – falam juntas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Cid? – pergunta Yuri ao ver a expressão séria dele.

-A procurei por todo canto, Yuri. Temos uma missão. – diz meio sem graça. A missão não era tão alarmante assim, ele só ficou sério por causa da presença de Shiika.

-Podem ficar a vontade vocês dois. Voltarei a treinar ali. – Shiika afasta-se do local, sendo observada pelos olhos atentos de El Cid.

-Que missão?

-Vamos ao Egito. Há indícios de que alguns espectros de Hades estão destruindo os vilarejos de lá.

-Iremos só nós dois? – pergunta timidamente.

Ele percebe a timidez na pergunta, mas finge que não percebeu.

-Sim. Não há necessidade de levarmos uma tropa. Partiremos depois do almoço. – afasta uma mecha de cabelo dela que insiste em cobrir o rosto da amazona. Queria arrancar aquela máscara e ver os olhos dourados que tanto o encantam.

-Certo. Vou preparar minhas coisas então.

-Não demore. Nos encontramos no salão do Grande Mestre.

-Tá. – afasta-se indo se despedir de Shiika.

El Cid a observa se despedir da amiga e ir em direção à sua casa.

-Mestre El Cid.

Ouve alguém o chamar. Olha na direção de onde veio a voz e depara-se com Shiika.

-Mestre El Cid? – a garota aproxima-se dele.

-Pois não?

-Gostaria de pedir um favor. – pára frente a frente a ele.

-Diga. – diz seco. Definitivamente não gosta dela.

-Cuide bem da minha Yuri, está bem? – fala docemente – Com tanta coisa acontecendo, não posso me dar ao luxo de perder minha "preciosidade". – fala a última palavra num tom estranho e vai embora, deixando-o sozinho e surpreso.

Apesar de Shiika estar usando uma máscara, ele teve certeza de que ela deu uma risada estranha quase inaudível antes de ir embora. Isso o preocupou, ainda mais depois de ouvir a última palavra naquele tom de voz.

-O que ela quis dizer com "preciosidade"? – pergunta a si mesmo – Melhor ficar atento a essa mulher. Ela não me parece flor que se cheire. – segue em direção ao Templo de Capricórnio para esperar a hora de partir.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3**

-Egito... Se está um calor de matar aqui, imagina lá. – olha desanimada para suas roupas. Não possui nenhuma adequada para usar lá.

Olha para as roupas de treino.

-Não.

Olha para os vestidos longos de mangas compridas (N/A: Típicos do século 18).

-Não mesmo.

Olha para as roupas gregas.

-Ai ai... – balança negativamente a cabeça e escuta o barulho do sino vindo do templo de Atena anunciando a hora do almoço. – Mas já? Estou atrasada!

Pega um vestido grego e curto na cor azul e simples, preso nos ombros por dois broches dourados e amarrado na cintura por um cordão feito com linhas douradas. Calça sandálias novas, feitas por um amigo da cidade e arruma os cabelos, fazendo uma trança começando no topo da cabeça e prendendo com uma fita dourada. Olha para si mesma fala:

-É, estou simples, mas bem arrumada hehe. – coloca a máscara e sai da casa, indo rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre.

Yuri chega na 1ª casa zodiacal: Áries.

-Shion? – chama pelo cavaleiro.

Sem resposta. A casa está vazia.

Passa pelas outras casas, todas vazias.

-Que estranho... Onde eles estão? – indaga a si mesma enquanto anda pelos corredores que levam ao salão do Grande Mestre.

-Está atrasada. – um rapaz está parado em frente ao portão principal. Veste uma armadura dourada.

-Shion! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Notei que as 12 casas estão sem guardião.

-Estamos todos aqui reunidos. O Grande Mestre nos convocou. Pelo visto, as coisas estão indo de ruim para pior. – abre o portão e ambos entram no salão.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, exceto Sísifo, estão reunidos. Inclusive Hakurei. Yuri notou a presença de mais uma pessoa ao lado do cavaleiro de Altar: um homem baixinho com uma cara carrancuda.

-Como todos se encontram aqui presentes, darei início à reunião. – anuncia o Grande Mestre – Infelizmente, Atena e Sísifo não poderão comparecer, pois estão consagrando um novo cavaleiro neste exato momento. Portanto, vamos ao que interessa. – aponta para o homem estranho – Como podem ver, temos um convidado. Seu nome é Ankhu e é um informante do Santuário, atuando no Egito.

O homem acena para todos.

-Algo estranho está ocorrendo naquele país. – continua – Somente alguns de vocês sabem, mas os espectros estão destruindo os vilarejos de lá.

-Perdoe-me pela intromissão, mas por quê? A guerra é aqui e não lá. – indaga Dégel.

-Eles estão procurando por algo... ou alguém.

-Isso mesmo Asmita. Na verdade o que eles procuram é uma pessoa. – afirma Hakurei, deixando todos surpresos.

-Uma pessoa? Mas quem? – pergunta Hasgard.

-Por favor, senhor Ankhu? – o Grande Mestre pede para o homem dar uma explicação.

-Sim, Mestre. No Egito, há uma lenda na qual o espírito Arel reencarna em um humano sempre que a Terra está caindo nas trevas para usar seu poder de absorver a energia das pessoas e canalizá-la em um objeto, transformando-o em uma arma destrutiva. Em outras palavras, é um espírito maligno.

-E as tropas de Hades procuram esse humano para tomar esse poder?

-Sim, Dohko. Mas parece que para essa pessoa despertar seu poder, é preciso que ela tenha contato com o sangue de uma divindade. – explica Hakurei.

-Nossa missão é encontrar e proteger essa pessoa. Não sabemos se é homem ou mulher, por isso, teremos que investigar. Não podemos permitir que o espírito Arel seja despertado. – afirma o Grande Mestre.

-Hades não pode obter esse poder. – completa Hakurei.

-Eis minhas ordens: Shion.

-Sim, Mestre?

-Você levará El Cid, Yuri e o senhor Ankhu para o Egito e retornará ao Santuário. El Cid, Yuri. – fita os dois.

-Sim?

-Deverão investigar a situação e, se possível, trazer a pessoa que é a reencarnação de Arel ao Santuário. Ankhu lhes orientará pelo Egito.

-Sim, senhor. – ambos acatam.

-Hargard. – fita o taurino.

-Pois não?

-Você e Shion assumirão os postos de comandante de Capricórnio e de Serpentário enquanto eles estiverem fora. Os outros permanecerão guardando as 12 casas.

-Sim, Mestre. – todos acatam.

-Podem retirar-se e iniciem a missão.

Todos deixam o local, menos Asmita e Hakurei.

-Pediu que eu aguardasse, Mestre?

-Sim, Asmita. Tenho outra missão para você. Não sairá do templo de virgem, entretanto, quero que, em segredo, vigie de lá tudo o que acontecer no Egito e me notifique via cosmo.

-Sim, senhor.

-Pode retirar-se. – o cavaleiro de virgem deixa o recinto.

-Que rumo terá essa guerra, meu irmão? – indaga ao cavaleiro de Altar.

-Gostaria tanto de ter uma resposta a esta pergunta.

* * *

Em algum lugar no Egito...

-Pronto. Estão entregues.

-Obrigado Shion. – El Cid agradece.

-Não tem de quê. Quando precisarem voltar, chamem via cosmo.

-Sim.

Yuri, vendo o ariano desaparecer, retira a máscara.

-Onde estamos, senhor Ankhu? – El Cid indaga ao homem que está ao seu lado.

-Pelas construções, acredito que na cidade de Mût.– responde, olhando ao redor.

- Parece que aqui ainda não foi invadido pelos espectros. – comenta Yuri.

-Onde fica a primeira cidade a ser invadida? – pergunta o capricorniano, fitando Ankhu.

-Kôm Ombo. Fica depois do rio Nilo. Será uma longa caminhada.

-Senhor Ankhu, onde podemos arrumar roupas? – a amazona indaga ao homem apontando para o próprio vestido – Estamos chamando muita atenção. Não é, Cid? – sorri.

-É verdade. - responde, corando levemente ao ver a moça. Só agora reparou como ela está bela.

-Por aqui, por favor.

Eles o seguem, indo em direção a um comércio. Chegando lá, ficam encantados com a variedade de objetos postos a venda. Ankhu se infiltra dentro da multidão que circula o local e os dois têm dificuldades de mantê-lo em seu campo de visão, afinal, o homem é baixinho.

O seguem, até chegarem a uma tenda ocupada por dois homens. Ankhu conversa com eles em árabe solicitando vestimentas aos guerreiros de Atena. Um dos homens mostra os diversos mantos para Yuri enquanto que o outro homem mostra uma túnica para El Cid.

Yuri veste uma túnica na cor laranja, que cobre seu corpo do pescoço aos pés e outro manto na cor preta com bordados de rosas douradas para cobrir os cabelos.

-O que achou, Cid? Agora estou mais discreta? – desfila para o cavaleiro.

-Está sim.

-Hehehe. E você? Já escolheu a túnica?

-Sim. É esta. – o cavaleiro veste uma túnica branca e simples que vai até a altura do joelho e uma calça também branca. Yuri o olha de cima para baixo.

-Está muito bonito nessa túnica viu?– o elogia, deixando-o um pouco corado.

-Obrigado. – diz, tentando manter a pose séria.

-Já paguei as vestimentas. – diz Ankhu.

-Obrigado. – agradece El Cid, guardando as roupas que estavam usando num saco de pano e o pendurando no ombro esquerdo.

-Então? Vamos para Kôm Ombo? – pergunta Yuri.

-Sim, senhorita. Para chegarmos lá precisamos pegar a estrada que vai dar para o sudeste e passar a noite em El Khârga. De lá, seguimos mais para o sul até chegarmos no rio Nilo. Pagamos um barco para atravessar o rio, pegamos uma estrada que vai para o leste do país e chegamos em Kôm Ombo.

_ "Zeus! Por que Shion não nos teleportou logo pra lá?" – pensa Yuri. – É... vai ser realmente uma longa caminhada.

- Senhor Ankhu, nos guie, por favor.

-Sim, senhor. Por aqui. – se dirige para o sudeste pegando uma estrada, os dois o seguindo.

* * *

Em uma casinha em El Khârga...

-Por favor... não me mate! – implora uma mulher com as roupas sujas do sangue do marido assassinado.

-Não está aqui. – comenta, rasgando a garganta da mulher sem a menor compaixão.

-Maldição! Sua majestade Hades não nos perdoará se não o acharmos! – grita, jogando o corpo do homem morto contra a parede.

-Controlem-se. Ele está neste país. O procuraremos nem que tenhamos que matar a todos! Reúnam os homens. Partiremos para a próxima cidade em meia hora. – diz um homem trajando uma armadura negra.

Todos saem, menos esse homem e outro que estava ao seu lado.

-Por que está tão calado? – pergunta, fitando o homem ao seu lado.

-Sinto uns cosmos se aproximando. – responde, sem o olhar.

-Cavaleiros?

-Sim.

-Devem estar aqui para investigar nossos ataques. – bufa, se dirigindo para a saída da casinha. – Kagaho.

-Quê? – pergunta, o fitando.

-Livre-se deles. – sai da casinha, o deixando sozinho.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, não tão tarde da noite e ainda na estrada que leva até El Khârga com El Cid na dianteira, Ankhu e Yuri atrás...

-Vocês vão adorar a sopa que o senhor Wahka faz! – diz Ankhu, alegremente.

-Quem é o senhor Wahka? – pergunta Yuri, sorrindo.

-É o dono da estalagem que ficaremos. Ele e meu pai foram grandes amigos e cuidou de mim quando meu pai morreu.

-Estou ansiosa para provar dessa sopa e conhecer o grande Wahka! – sorri para Ankhu.

-Não vai se arrepender. A sopa dele é conhecida como a melhor desta regi...– esbarra acidentalmente nas costas de El Cid. – P-perdão.

-Cid? – estranha o fato de o capricorniano parar de andar repentinamente.

-Incêndio. – diz, sem fitá-los.

-Aonde?- pergunta e ele apenas aponta para a cidade mais à sua frente.

-WAHKA! – grita Ankhu correndo em direção à cidade.

-Espera, senhor Ankhu! – Yuri corre atrás dele, seguida de El Cid.

O trio chega em El Khârga e depara-se com um horror: a cidade destruída, com umas casas incendiadas, corpos e sangue por todo canto...

-Não pode ser... – diz Ankhu caindo de joelhos, chocado com tamanho massacre e amparado por Yuri.

-Espectros?– ela fita El Cid, que caminha em direção ao corpo de um senhor no meio da rua.

-Sim. – diz frio, analisando o corpo – Fique alerta. Não queime seu cosmo ou podem nos detectar. – levanta.

-Sim. – também levanta.

Nesse momento, os únicos sons ouvidos são do choro desesperado de Ankhu e das chamas queimando tudo ao redor. De repente, El Cid ouve outro barulho por perto.

-Yuri, ouviu isso?- pergunta, adentrando mais na cidade em chamas.

-O quê? – o segue, trazendo Ankhu consigo.

-Vem dali. – corre em direção a uns escombros – Acho que têm sobreviventes. – começa a tirar os escombros e para a sua surpresa e a de todos, depara-se com um grupo de cinco crianças encolhidinhas uma nas outras.

-"Crianças?" - pensa.

-Estão feridas! – Yuri tenta socorrê-las, mas elas são hostis.

-_Vão embora!_ – grita, em árabe, uma delas: um rapazinho segurando uma faca.

-"Esse deve ser o mais velho..." – pensa Yuri – Calma! Não vamos machucá-los. – afirma, gesticulando para ver se as crianças entendem o que ela fala e tenta se aproximar delas.

O rapazinho avança sobre ela, mas é pego por El Cid.

-_Me solta! Me solta!_ – tenta em vão se soltar dos braços de El Cid, enquanto que as outras crianças se abraçam começam a chorar.

-Acalme-se! – grita o capricorniano.

-Senhor Ankhu, por favor, fale para eles que estamos tentando ajudá-los!

-S-sim. – enxuga as lágrimas e se aproxima das crianças. - _Chegamos agora na cidade e encontramos vocês. Queremos ajudá-los e não machucá-los._

As crianças aos poucos cessam o choro e o garotinho nos braços de El Cid se acalma e o cavaleiro o põe no chão.

-Pergunte a eles o que aconteceu. – diz para Ankhu, que obedece.

O garotinho conta o ocorrido para Ankhu e este traduz para os cavaleiros de Atena:

-Uns homens com umas armaduras negras atacaram esta cidade, matando todo ser vivo que viam pela frente: pessoas inocentes, os animais, a vegetação...; mas parecia que estavam procurando alguém. Estas crianças se salvaram porque se esconderam nesses escombros enquanto os homens de negro matavam seus pais. Isso é tudo que o menino me contou.

-Desgraçados... – diz seco.

-Se chegássemos mais cedo... – fita tristemente as casas em chamas.

-Yuri, a culpa não foi nossa. – El Cid coloca a mão no ombro dela – O que podemos fazer agora é cuidar dessas crianças e em seguida caçar esses desgraçados.

-Isso mesmo. – diz a amazona, se aproximando das crianças e examinando seus ferimentos.

-Ankhu, sabe fazer curativos? – pergunta o cavaleiro, tirando uns panos de dentro do saco preto que carregara nos ombros.

-Sei.

- Então nos ajude. – entrega uns panos para ele.

-Espera, tenho uma bebida que podemos aplicar nos ferimentos para desinfetá-los. – tira uma garrafa de uísque de dentro de uma bolsa de lado.

-Pensei que aqui no Egito fossem proibidas bebidas alcoólicas. – comenta Yuri sentando uma das crianças em seu colo para fazer o curativo.

-E é. Mas como um homem normal como eu pode agüentar ver toda essa violência estando sóbrio?– diz Ankhu, bebendo uns goles e entregando a bebida a El Cid, que faz o curativo na perna da criança que está no colo da amazona.

O trio segue fazendo curativos em cada criança. Quando tratam da última criança, uma garotinha de apenas 6 anos, esta de repente começa a chorar e aponta desesperadamente para o céu, fazendo todos olharem da direção indicada por ela para ver o que é: uma bola de chamas negras cai, do céu, um pouco a frente deles.

-Fique em guarda Yuri! – avisa El Cid, vestindo sua armadura dourada e tomando a dianteira.

-Fiquem atrás de mim. – diz a amazona, entregando a garotinha a Ankhu e vestindo sua armadura.

Um homem, vestindo uma armadura negra, aparece no meio das chamas caminhando em direção a eles.

-Quem é você? – pergunta frio o capricorniano.

-Sou Kagaho de Benu, a Estrela Celeste da Violência, e vim para eliminá-los.

Continua...

* * *

**Nota: A tal da lenda egípcia de Arel não existe. ^^**


End file.
